


Neochildren (Originally by Black Carmella)

by Kirihime



Category: Inazuma Eleven Go!, Inazuma Eleven!
Genre: Double Life, F/M, Gen, Sci-Fi, Secrets, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were born to die?... You were never allowed to live in this world? Then a miracle happened, but is it really a miracle.... or a... curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neochildren (Originally by Black Carmella)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a non-romance story, so please bear with me.

Everyone has a dark secret everyone tries to hide  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was already night time, and parents were tucking their children to bed.

"But I don't want to sleep yet, Papa" The the six year old boy whined, when he was picked up by his father and headed towards his room.

"Now, don't be like that, Mamoru." The man said to his son, who despite all his protestation, was starting to get drowsy. His father had tucked him into his bed.

"Good night, Mamoru." He said, kissing his son on the forehead, and started to walk towards the door.

"Good night, Papa." Mamoru said sleepily and closed his eyes. His father closed the door, and the foot steps outside the room became distant.

It was around midnight, when a sound like glasses breaking momentarily woke Mamoru up. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and looked around.

'What was that?' He thought, still half asleep and unconsciously stood up from his bed and headed outside his room. His legs took him to his fathers' room, while he was still unable to understand what was happening.

"BANG! Mamoru head and his eyes widened in shock. Not knowing what to do, fear gripping him slowly, the boy quietly entered his fathers' room.

The closer he got, the harder his heart started to beat. Finally, he saw the door of his father's room. It was slightly opened. He legs started to slowly shake while getting closer and closer, he also couldn't help that he heart started beating erratically. When he took a peek, he gasped, eyes widening in shock as tears started to form in his eyes.

"PAPA!" Mamoru shouted, running towards his father, crying. His father was in the middle of the room, lying on the floor with blood flowing from his cut, creating a pool of blood around him. Mamoru bent down and shook him hardly while crying and calling out his name, hoping that he would wake up.

"Papa! Wake up! Open your eyes! Papa! PAPA" Mamoru kept on shouting. Tears were flowing out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"Ma... Mo... Ru... Cough." His father called for him, doing his best to open his eyes and he coughed blood. He reached out to his son and touched softly Mamoru's cheek. The man smiled kindly as tears slowly formed into the corners of his eyes.

"Listen... Mamoru... Cough...! Cough...! I love you... So much... That I put a curse on you... Cough...! Cough...!"

"What are you talking about, Papa!? I don't understand what you're saying!" Mamoru said, looking tearfully as his father who was clearly crying, but still kept on a smile on his face. It was the very smile that always made Mamoru happy.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru... I hope you can forgive me... Remember... Don't... give... up." He smiled for the last time and then the hand on Mamoru's cheek went limp and fell on the ground, signifying that his father was dead.

"Papa?! Papa?! PAPA! Wake up, Papa! Papa!" Mamoru called, shaking his father repeatedly.

"Phew, you didn't make my job that hard at all, kiddo." All of a sudden a man's voice spoke behind Mamoru.

The boy quickly spun around to see who the cause of his father's death was. He saw a man wearing all-black clothing and black sun glasses. On his left hand he was holding a gun, the very one that had killed his father. Mamoru realized all that even if he was just a young boy. The fear took the better of him and he stared at the man, frozen in place. The man reached his arm towards Mamoru and as the hand got closer and closer to him, the fear inside Mamoru increased.

"NOOOOO!!!" Mamoru screamed all of a sudden, and threw both of his hands in front of him, creating a huge invisible wave, that came out of his body and spread out.

The man was thrown back, crashing against the wall. The impact had been so strong, the man got knocked out. At the same time, all the windows, vases and different kind of glasses broke into little pieces and got scattered around the floor. Mamoru's shout was so powerful that some of the neighbors got woken up by it.

Once he had managed to calm down, Mamoru fell limp on the floor from the exhaustion.

After a few months..........

It was already night time and a lonely car was diving on a lonely road. A woman was driving the car while a five year old young girl was seated next to her. The girl was looking up at the starry sky, admiring it.

"Ranmaru dear, how many times have I told you to put on your seatbelt." The woman said, scolding her daughter.

"Sigh... Yes mama." Despite the displeased tone in her voice, Ranmaru obediently followed her mothers' instruction, putting the seatbelt on. All of a sudden, the woman's cellphone started ringing inside her bag beside Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru dear, can you answer the phone for me. Tell them that I'm currently driving." Her mother instructed and Ranmaru did what she had been told. She picked up the phone.

"Ranmaru speaking, who is this?" Ranmaru asked curious, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Ranmaru? Ranmaru?! Is that really you?! Where is your mother? I need to speak with her immediately?!" A frantic sounding woman's voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Auntie! I'm sorry but Mama's driving the car, she can't pick up." Ranmaru answered.

"Tell her it's an EMERGENCY! Ranmaru, please give the cellphone you mother as fast as possible." The woman said, her voice starting to quiver.

"Mama, auntie said it's an emergency." Ranmaru said. Before she or her mother could do anything, the front of their car exploded unexpectedly. Subconsciously, Ranmaru's mother stepped on the breaks, but the car kept on going

"MAMA!" Ranmaru shouted fearfully, threw the cellphone away and took hold of anything she could reach, just so it would keep her still. She then closed her eyes tightly and started crying.

"Ranmaru!" He mother shouted in anguish, seeing her daughter cry, and unbuckled herself. She threw herself on top of Ranmaru, to cover her daughter's body with her own. Ranmaru took hold of her and cried, laying her head on mother's chest. Due to no one holding the wheel, the car went out control and curved to left until it hit a tree.

"BOOM!" The front of the car exploded and the car started to burn.

"Hngh." Ranmaru cried as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked few times in order to fully grasp the situation she was in. Finally her vision returned and she saw her mother lying numb next to her, while blood was dripping from her head. Ranmaru shakily reached towards her mother.

"Ma..ma." She called, barely making out any voice. Her eyes widened more from relief that shock, when her mother opened her eyes and blinked few times. It seemed that she was slowly gaining her consciousness. The woman then turned to Ranmaru and smiled.

"Ranmaru... are you ok, my dear?" She asked as tears started to flow from her eyes. Ranmaru laid her head on her chest and slowly shook her head. Hearing her daughter sniff, her mother tried to crawl out of the car through the broken window of the car.

"Cough... Cough!" The woman started coughing blood, and her nose started to bleed unexpectedly. Ranmaru tried to raise her head to look at her mother, but the woman put her hand on her head. She advised the girl to get out of the car.

"Ranmaru..." Her mother whispered, once Ranmaru was finally fully outside of the car, standing before her while half of her body was still stuck inside. Ranmaru looked up at her mother sniffing, unable to do anything.

"Ranmaru... Listen... I'm sorry... for being selfish... I'm sorry that... I won't be there to... support... and... help you... Protect and take care of your little brother from now on... Always remember... Mama... will... always be beside you..." she smiled for the last time and stretched out her hand to Ranmaru, putting it on her cheek before falling unconscious.

Ranmaru gasped, finally showing any sights of being alive, and looked horrified at the dead body of her mother. Ranmaru screamed in pain and agony. At the same time a huge mist started to form around her in the radius of few meters.

Not far away from the crying girl, two black cars stopped in front of the mist and four men stepped out. They armed their guns and re-checked their stun guns before nodding at each other. After a deep breath, in order to calm down their minds and concentrate, they went into the mist.

"Gggaahhh! Screams and shouts echoed in the off-road, and few minutes later one of the men came limping out of the mist. His clothes and some part of his skin looked like they had been burned. He managed to take three more steps before his body fell down on the ground with a thud.

3 months after.......

It was already night time and all children were soundly sleeping in their houses, expect for one house. A six year old boy was drilling a soccer ball inside their living room while his four year old younger sister is sitting on the couch and looking at her brother playing soccer.

"Hhhmmm." The young girl said while staring outside.

"Don't worry Haruna, I'm sure Mama and Papa is close, just wait a bit longer, OK?" His brother reassured, smiling at her.

"Of course! Yuuto-nii!" Haruna answered cheerfully. After a few hours, it started to rain and it got heavier and heavier with every minute.

"Sigh... They're taking too much time. It started raining already." Haruna said worriedly, Yuuto stared at her for a while, also starting to get worried for their parents, but made sure not to show it.

"Maybe we should go to bed. It's already late to I think we should go to sleep." Yuuto said to Haruna, walking towards her.

"But Yuuto-nii~" Haruna whined, Yuuto smiled kindly at her and took hold of her hand. He led her to her room. Yuuto took Haruna in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Haruna." Yuuto smiled warmly to her.

"Good night, Yuuto-nii." Haruna smiled back and got herself comfortable on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. Yuuto took one last look on her, before finally closing the door. He was already heading towards his room when their telephone rang. He walked towards it answered the call.

"Hello, who is this?" Yuuto answered, asking who the called was. A voice answered to him, and after a few minutes of talking, Yuuto went back to his room, dazedly. Once inside the room, he stopped in the middle and fell on his knees.

Yuuto took of his goggles and started to cry silently. He tried to wipe away tears with his hands, but couldn't. It was around two in the morning, when Yuuto felt someone was shaking him to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked few times. The boy looked up to see Haruna staring at him, looking concerned.

"Ha... Haruna" Yuuto called and sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to get a drink when I saw that your door was open. When I peeked in I saw the state you were in." Haruna explained, her expression showing worry.

"Yuuto-nii what's wrong? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Yuuto's eyes widened when he remembered the conversation from before. He bit his lip, stopping it from quivering and closer his eyes, trying his best not to cry. He forcefully smiled at Haruna.

"No, there's nothing wrong Haruna." Shaking his head, he patted her head and forced a smile.

"Liar!" Haruna answered angrily. Yuuto's eyes widen in shock at Haruna's reaction. Unconsciously, he started to cry again. He didn't realize it until Haruna pointed it out.

"Yuuto-nii! What's wrong?! Why are you crying Yuuto-nii?!" Haruna gasped. Her brother was crying, his eyes looking so sad. Slowly Yuuto touched his cheek and felt its wetness. He looked back at Haruna seeming shock and confused.

"Ha-Haruna... Mama and papa..." Yuuto couldn't continue and started crying again. Haruna looked horrified and scared while staring at her brother's reaction.

"Yuuto-nii... What's wrong? What about mama and papa?" Haruna asked, starting to shake in fear.

"Mama... and papa... They're...They're..." Haruna hadn't noticed it, but tears were coming out from her eyes. She had a feeling that deep inside her heart she knew what her brother was about to say, but didn't want to believe it.

"Dead." Right then and there Haruna felt like her whole life crumbled and she was falling into a dark hole.

"No...No...NNNOOO!!!" Haruna screamed and all of the light bulbs began turning on and off, all electric appliances went haywire. They reacted the same way all across the neighbors up to three blocks around their house. The light bulb in Yuuto's room blew up into pieces.

Haruna fell on her knees, her hands clutched to her ears while she shook her head. Yuuto was horrified at what was happening around him. He looked at the state his sister was in and with shaky body he went towards her and slightly shook her.

"Haruna! Haruna! HARUNA!" Yuuto shouted, making Haruna look at him, regaining some sense.

"Why? Why?! WHY DID MAMA AND PAPA LEAVE US! DIDN'T THEY PROMISE THAT THEY'LL COME HOME TODAY? SO WHY! WHY!" Haruna shouted at her brother, weakly punching his chest while crying. The only thing Yuuto could was to hug his sister and silently cry by himself.

Such things didn't happen only to three of them. Mamoru, Ranmaru and Haruna weren't the only ones to lose their parents. For a whole year parents and adults got killed and left many children homeless. Only few people knew the truth of their death and they called it "Revolution Massacre".

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Children without parents and families are the most vulnerable and weak people in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole drama thing is not really that dramatic sorry.
> 
> This is my first time writing something out of my comfort zone.


End file.
